A Caminho do Inferno
by FireKai
Summary: Sam e Dean aproveitam os últimos três minutos da vida de Dean para terem uma conversa séria. Sam não sabe o que fazer. Não está disposto a viver sem o seu irmão a seu lado. E assim, Sam pensa no que poderá fazer para não se separarem. Oneshot.


**Título: **A Caminho do Inferno

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Death-fic

**Aviso: **Sobrenatural e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Sam e Dean aproveitam os últimos três minutos da vida de Dean para terem uma conversa séria. Sam não sabe o que fazer. Não está disposto a viver sem o seu irmão a seu lado. E assim, Sam pensa no que poderá fazer para não se separarem. Oneshot.

**A Caminho do Inferno**

Sam e Dean olharam para o relógio. Três minutos. Restavam três minutos apenas. Sam suspirou. Estavam num quarto de motel como tantos outros. Podia ser um dia como qualquer outro, mas não era. Era o último dia de Dean. O prazo do acordo terminava hoje... só restavam três minutos de vida para Dean.

"Dean?"

"O que foi, Sammy?"

"Não é justo."

Dean não respondeu.

"Dean, diz alguma coisa."

"O que queres que te diga? Não me arrependo do acordo que fiz." disse Dean, calmamente. "Não me arrependo nada."

Sam olhou para o irmão. Uma mistura de sentimentos percorreu-lhe o peito.

"Dean, não te devias ter sacrificado por mim. Não é justo. Tu merecias viver."

"Não, Sammy. Tu é que merecias viver. Tens toda a vida à tua frente. Quando eu me for, tu poderás escolher fazer o que quiseres. Podes continuar a caçar ou voltar a estudar. Podes mudar de vida. Tens essa opção. Tens de aproveitar."

"Achas mesmo que tenho essa opção? Não, não tenho. Tenho vários demónios que me querem ver morto. Nunca terei uma vida normal como as outras pessoas." respondeu Sam. "Dean, eu devia ter ficado morto. Tu nunca devias ter feito aquele acordo."

"Sam, eu já devia estar morto há muito tempo. Lembras-te, quando estive muito mal no hospital e me levaste ao curandeiro, que me restaurou o tempo de vida, mas acabámos por descobrir que por causa disso tinha morrido uma pessoa?" perguntou Dean, olhando para o irmão. "Eu devia ter morrido passado alguns dias, meses talvez, mas não, morreu outra pessoa para que eu vivesse. Isso também não foi justo."

"Mas nós não sabíamos..."

"Mesmo assim. Eu devia ter morrido. E depois, novamente no hospital, também devia ter morrido, mas o nosso pai sacrificou-se por mim, dando a vida dele pela minha. Também não foi justo."

"Dean..."

"Faltam dois minutos, Sam." disse Dean, olhando para o relógio. "E depois vou seguir finalmente o meu destino."

Ficaram uns segundos em silêncio. Depois, Sam abanou a cabeça.

"Não, não aguento isto, Dean. Não vou aguentar viver, sabendo que deste a vida por mim." disse Sam.

"Sam, tu vais viver. E vais dar o teu melhor, seja no que for que queiras fazer." disse Dean, firmemente. "Eu não dei a minha vida por ti para tu a desperdiçares, ouviste?"

Sam fechou os olhos. Não sabia o que pensar. Dean tinha razão. Dean tinha dado a vida por ele... e Sam só parecia acusá-lo disso mesmo. Ele percebia o que Dean tinha feito, mas não o queria perder. Achava que não iria conseguir sobreviver sem o irmão a seu lado. Sam lançou um olhar nervoso em direcção ao relógio. Faltava um minuto.

"Sam, confio em ti." disse Dean. "Vais ultrapassar isto."

"Não, não vou. Sabes que não vou." disse Sam, levantando-se. "Nem tu conseguiste superar a minha morte!"

"É diferente..."

"É a mesma coisa. Não conseguiste superar a minha morte e por isso trocaste a tua alma pela minha vida. E não mereces ir para o inferno."

"Eu sei, mas o sacrifício valeu a pena. Não tenho qualquer dúvida. Tive direito a mais um ano de vida e tu estás vivo. Tive direito a mais um ano na tua companhia. Mais um ano a salvar pessoas. Isso basta para mim." disse Dean.

O relógio soltou um pequeno apito. Ouviram-se os uivos dos cães do inferno.

"Sam, aproveita a vida. Não nos devemos encontrar novamente. É pena, mas tu não irás para o inferno. O teu lugar é no paraíso." disse Dean. "E agora, vai-te embora. Não quero que me vejas a morrer."

Sam abraçou o irmão. Várias lágrimas formaram-se nos seus olhos.

"Isto não devia ser assim..."

"Vai, Sam."

Sam olhou uma última vez para o irmão e saiu do quarto do motel. Segundos depois ouviu vidros partirem-se, o som da voz de Dean num grito abafado e depois o silêncio. Demorou vários minutos a ter coragem para voltar a entrar no quarto.

Quando entrou, caíram-lhe várias lágrimas pela cara. Dean estava no chão, morto e ensanguentado. Sam sentia uma dor no peito. Não conseguia suportar. Caminhou até à sua mochila e tirou de lá um pequeno frasco.

"Perdoa-me Dean, mas não consigo continuar sem ti." disse Sam, pegando no frasco. Falava como se Dean o pudesse ouvir. "Eu já tinha este plano preparado... não tive coragem de te dizer. Perdoa-me por desperdiçar a vida que me deste novamente... mas assim podemos voltar a encontrar-nos... o suicídio é encarado como um pecado... vou parar ao inferno. Vamos voltar a ver-nos."

Sam caminhou até à casa de banho, encheu um copo de água e tirou todos os comprimidos do frasco, tomando-os a todos.

"Pronto, agora irei adormecer... e quando voltar a mim, estarei já morto, no inferno, mas não importa."

Sam caminhou até à cama e deitou-se. Fechou os olhos. Pensou em Dean. Pensou nas pessoas que já tinham salvado. Pensou no que tinha vivido. Não se importava. Iria morrer, mas não se importava. Iria ver Dean novamente. Era tudo o que interessava a Sam. O resto não era importante. Adormeceu de seguida. Não voltou a acordar. Mas voltou a ver Dean no inferno. Estavam condenados ao sofrimento eterno, mas estavam juntos. Era tudo o que importava.


End file.
